In the process of manufacturing a panel display substrate such as a liquid crystal (LCD) substrate, predetermined vacuum processing, such as etching processing or film forming processing, is performed on the object under reduced pressure. As the size of the panel display substrate increases, the manufacturing apparatus is also large-sized, and is required to have a large exhaust capacity while supplying a processing gas at a large flow rate to a vacuum chamber, i.e., a process chamber. For this reason, one process chamber becomes to have many exhaust paths. If the capacity of the processing container is large, controlling the pressure by one control valve causes uneven distribution of pressure inside the process chamber. Because of this, it has been attempted to equalize the pressure in the process chamber by providing a number of exhaust paths.    Patent literature 1 describes a vacuum processing apparatus, in which n number of exhaust paths are connected to one process chamber, each of exhaust paths has individually an evacuation means, and the conductance of each exhaust paths is controlled with one controller.    Patent literature 2 describes a control system. In the system, discharge paths are provided and each discharge path has fluid controllers and a pressure detection means. The fluid controllers are controlled, by the pressure detected with the pressure detection means, in any one of manners collectively and individually and by group.    Patent literature 3 describes a system in which a master valve and a group of slave valves are coupled through a digital network.    Patent literature 4 describes a downlink for transmitting data from a master control unit to slave control units and an uplink for transmitting data from slave control units to the master control unit.